


Realization pt 1

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	Realization pt 1

Pokeshipping/GeekChicShipping  
Two Shot  
Major Character Death 

I hung up the video phone with tears running down my face. I punched the wall in frustration causing my friends to run in the room.

"Ash whats-gasp " Serena stopped in the doorway when she saw my face. Clemont told Bonnie to go sit in the lobby and he walked in pulling Serena with him and closed the door. He then turned to me and asked with a very stern voice...

"Who was that on the phone Ash?" 

I struggled to find words. Serena tried to hug me and I shrugged her off, which is not something I would normally do. But what can she do? A hug won't fix this! 

"It was my mother. I have to go to Kanto RIGHT NOW!" 

"Calm down Ash, what happened?" He was getting frustrated now. He had caught Serena when I shoved her and she was trying hard to fight back tears. He glared at me with a look that said speak now so I sighed and collected my thoughts. 

"Someone broke into the cerulean gym and Misty was shot. She's in the ICU at Pewter Memorial Hospital. I have to leave...right now."

Serena looked at me and stopped fighting her tears letting them fall freely. I felt guilty but didn't really care at the moment. All I cared about was getting to Misty.

____________________________________

After paying a ridiculous amount of money on plane tickets, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, & Serena landed at the Kanto International Airport. They had a taxi waiting for them and two hours later around 7pm they were in front of the PMH. 

"You guys take the cab and the bags back to pallet and go stay at my mom's house. She'll pay the cab bill and you can come back with her tomorrow." The Raven haired boy slammed the car door and ran up the stairs  into the hospital. 

"Welcome to Pewter Memorial Hospital, how can I help you?"   
A pale purple haired receptionist asked him from behind  a cherrywood desk.

"I need Misty Waterflowers room number please."

"Ok give me just a second.." she said typing away at her keyboard. "ICU room 727, go up to the 6th floor West wing. It'll be towards the end of the hall on your left side." She smiled warmly as she spoke. The young man bowed and rushed off to the elevator.

____________________________________

It was around 2pm when we arrived at the hospital. Ash had never come to Pallet and had stayed overnight with Misty. Serena had cried all night and I had left Bonnie with professor Oak with Ashs Pokemon to take care of.

Now I knew Ash and Misty were close, but I never realized how much so until last night when Delia explained it.

Flashback...

We were sitting on the couch talking. Bonnie had fallen asleep in Ashs bed, Serena had been crying off and on all day. I was worried about everyone and my face showed it. 

"I'm so sorry you three got dragged into this. When I called Ash to come home, I thought he would've come by himself."

"He was going to Ms Ketchum but we insisted on coming, after he hung up with you, he wasn't himself...let's just say he wasn't fit to travel such a long way alone." 

She gave me a knowing look before looking over sympathetically at Serena and shaking her head.

"I'm sure Ash has mentioned Misty a time at two. She's a very special girl. When they met, Ash had just started out on his journey. She was a gym leader at the time and took a break to travel with Ash. They traveled through three regions together. She saved his life more than once and he saved the world with her by his side.  After she came back and he left again she started coming by every Sunday to spend time with me. After years of traveling together and keeping in touch via phone calls and emails, their friendship blossomed. She's the only girl he's ever had eyes for. So much so that I've been certain for the last 6 years that they'll eventually wind up married. When I got the call that Misty had been shot it killed me. I felt like I was getting news that my own child had been hurt. Misty means so much to both of us that I'm afraid of what might happen if she doesn't make it."

Serena seemed to calm down a bit after Delia's explanation. I on the other hand felt even worse. My best friends girl was lying in a hospital bed, the girl I was in love with was hurting because of her stupid crush, my sister was thankfully oblivious to the entire situation. 

Flashback end...

Walking through the hallways we found Ash sitting in a large room with a dozen or so chairs. There were other people in the room too. Three women in their late twenties were sitting with a man in his early thirties. I assumed they were Misty's triplet sisters Daisy, Violet, Lilly, and I figured the man was Tracey, Lilly's husband. 

There were some of Ash's other friends there as well, May Maple and Dawn Berlitz, both very famous coordinators were holding each other crying. Iris Suko, dragon master of Unova was sitting with Cilan Fierr a world class connoisseur.   
Over in the corner with Ash stood Dr Brock Harrison and a 13 year old Max maple. They were trying their best to console him. 

Serena walked over to the girls and joined their crying circle. I walked over to the corner and joined the consolation group. It was surreal seeing everyone like this. I looked over at Ash who was explaining what was going on to Brock.

"Her lung collapsed last night and they rushed her into surgery. It's been 12 hours. They should've been done by now. Brock you're a DR can't you find out?" He was practically on his knees begging his best friend for help. Brock looked at him sadly. The two saw each other as brothers and I knew it was hurting him to see Ash breaking down like this.

"I know the Nurse Joy here, let me go talk to her and see what I can find out." He placed a comforting hand on Ashs shoulder before walking out to the nurses station.

I walked over to Ash hoping to take Brock's place for the moment. He looked at me and fell to the floor in tears.

"Why her Clemont?"

"Ash,"

I was cut off as the door swung open. Brock came in quickly and with a serious look on his face. 

"Ash and Tracey, you tow need to come with me right now." The two looked at Brock who refused to look them in the eye. Nervously they followed him to a small office. Closing the door behind them, they each took a seat in front of a mohagany desk. A few long minutes of awkward silence later, a man with a white lab coat covered with blood and bags under his eyes entered. He looked at the three men in front of him and bowed in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could...she's gone."  
___________________________________

Throughout the hospital a shrill scream could be heard. The sound echoing from the white sterilized walls was almost animalistic. It was a sound no one should ever hear a human make. It was a cry of pure mourning. 

When the wails reached the room Misty's friends and family were in they knew. She was gone and Ash was broken. 

The next thing anyone knew they could hear footsteps running in the hallway followed by doors being flung open. Ash was being called back by Brock and Tracey to no avail. When they realized he needed to be alone they made their way back to the waiting room to deliver the news to everyone else.

____________________________________

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Misty Waterflower. Misty was a strong gym leader, a fierce competitor, and a loyal friend. Before I begin, a young man who was very special to Misty would like to say a few words. Ash."

I tugged at my tie and slowly got up to walk to the podium. This was it. The last time I would ever see her beautiful face.   
I reached the steps and one by one made my way to the stage. Each step felt like lifting 1000lbs. I got to the podium and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"H-hi. Most, if not all of you know me already. I'm Ash Ketchum. Misty was, one of a kind. She was fun, caring, loyal, hot tempered, violent, smart, funny, beautiful, and so much more. She was my best friend, my first traveling companion. But she was more than a friend to me. She was my reason. She gave me a reason to fight. She was the reason I excelled so quickly. She was the one who believed in me when I lost faith in myself. No matter where I went she was there with me. Misty always said how proud of me she was, she admired my refusal to give up and to go on no matter the circumstance. She taught me so many things about myself and about life. She used to tell me all the time how much of an idiot I can be...and she was right."

I wiped a few tears away and turned to look at Misty one last time. She was in a blue coffin with white satin lining. Her hair was down and she wore a solid white short sleeved sun dress. I put the paper back in my pocket and pulled out my grandmother's engagement ring. I walked over to her lifeless body with tears now freely flowing down my face.

"I shouldn't have stayed away so long. I should've listened to you when you said to say what was in my heart when I had the chance. I always loved you and i always will. You're still with me and I will never stray from my loyalty to you. I told you once that I'd never let anything keep us apart. I meant it. Even in death we are still connected. Wait for me on the other side my love."

I slipped the ring on her left ring finger and leaned over and gave her one final kiss before turning and walking out of the church. I said my goodbye now I had to get back to making Mist proud.

The End  
____________________________________

 

 

Epilogue...

 

 

 

"Gaaaaaaassst."

"Pika pi?"

"I don't know what that was buddy, maybe it was a Pokemon!"

Six years later Ash and Pikachu have just left from visiting Misty's grave when they heard a strange cry. Upon further inspection they find a wild Ghastly. This one was different than the ones they had seen in the past. It's eyes were crystal blue it's normally black body was a firey orange red that reminded him of Misty's hair. The mist surrounding it was shiny and see through blue. Before Ash had a chance to attack the Pokemon floated over to Pikachu and said something.

"Pi Pikachu? Pikachu! Pika pi!" The yellow mouse grew extremely excited after speaking with the gastly and pulled an empty pokeball off Ashs belt.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?"

Ignoring it's trainer the mouse enlargened the ball and the Ghastly happily jumped in.

"Uhhhh, I guess I caught a Ghastly?" Ash was scratching his head in confusion but picked up the pokeball anyway.

"What was that about Pikachu?" 

"Pi pika Pikachu pi!"

"Uhhhh..."

Growing frustrated the electric mouse used it's tail to push the button and release the newly captured Ghastly.

In a flash of white light a figure appeared. But it wasnt that of a pokemon. Ash had to slap himself in the face because he didn't believe what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was Misty. Still wearing the white dress and ring. Ash was at a loss for words and Misty pointed to his pokedext.

Ghastly the ghost ball Pokemon. Ghastly are believed to be the wandering spirits of humans that are not yet ready to move onto the afterlife. It is rare to capture a Ghastly and chances are if one allows itself to be captured the trainer probably knew it in life. Ghastly can change form to project it's former self, but can not speak. It's evolved form Gengar can learn telepathy if trained correctly.

"Misty it's you!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

Many tears were shed that night and Ash had the first real nights sleep he'd had in years. When he awoke the next morning he set off to complete his journey with the love of his life by his side. He couldn't help but remember what she had said to him when she admitted her love to him.

No matter how far you are no matter how long you are gone nothing, not even death can keep two people with a connection like ours apart.

And she was right. Even in death she would stand by his side. Fighting for him and pushing him to be stronger. Until the day when they can cross over together.

The End

A/N

So this one was supposed to have GeekChicShipping but it didn't work out that way...I've actually got a part two to it already written that I need to type up where the GeekChicShipping actually happens. Anyway comments plz lmk what you thought about this story 


End file.
